


Сказки, написанные Альбусом Дамблдором

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Оказывается, Альбус Дамблдор, величайший волшебник современности, у которого было и так славы и силы больше, чем у всех волшебников в Англии, вместе взятых, еще и книги писал.





	Сказки, написанные Альбусом Дамблдором

Раньше, когда Том делал первые шаги в магии, библиотека Хогвартса казалась ему огромной и необъятной. Сейчас она тоже казалась большой, но с каждым разом находить что-то новое было все труднее. Конечно, первым делом он исследовал Запретную секцию, причем к последнему году обучения настолько подробно, что уже давно не заходил в нее — просто не было причины. Да и другие части библиотеки были ему хорошо знакомы. В сущности, к последнему году в Хогвартсе ему оставалось изучить только самую бесполезную, на его взгляд, секцию — раздел художественной литературы.

Здесь Тому было откровенно скучно, потому что выдуманные книжки о ведьмах и волшебниках не могли сделать его сильнее. Поначалу он читал и их, пытаясь выискать между строк древние, забытые всеми заклинания, но чем дальше читал, тем меньше видел в этом смысла и больше — пустой траты времени. Волшебники влюблялись в ведьм и летали на драконах верхом, а ведьмы варили приворотные зелья и соревновались в том, кто из них ловчее окрутит богатого и глупого маггла.

Но Том упрямо продолжал продираться сквозь эти тернии, надеясь увидеть за ними звезды.

В один прекрасный день, когда Том пребывал в неплохом настроении, которое никому не удалось испортить, он снова заглянул в библиотеку и прошел в художественную секцию. Встав возле нового стеллажа, он начал внимательно просматривать корешки книг. Некоторые фолианты норовили выпрыгнуть ему в руки, и тогда Том быстро заталкивал их обратно на свое место. На одной из книг его взгляд остановился так резко, будто он быстро бежал и споткнулся.

«Сказки, написанные Альбусом Дамблдором», — гласил желтый — в голове у Тома пронеслась мысль о том, что это цвет обожаемых профессором лимонных долек, — корешок тонкой книжки.

Том вытащил ее и присел в ближайшее кресло — к его счастью, мало кто посещал эту секцию библиотеки и в ней почти всегда было безлюдно.

Оказывается, Альбус Дамблдор, величайший волшебник современности, у которого было славы и силы больше, чем у всех волшебников в Англии, вместе взятых, еще и книги умудрялся писать. Тому стало даже интересно, существует ли в принципе такая сфера, к которой великий и ужасный профессор Дамблдор не успел приложить свою руку или палочку. Сейчас Том не удивился бы, узнав, что и парочка волшебных портретов в Хогвартсе вышла из-под его кисти…

«Какой же бред, — Том мотнул головой, рассердившись на себя за собственную же глупость. — Конечно, нет. Может быть, Дамблдор и сильный волшебник, но он тоже человек. Самый обычный человек. Обычный, не постигший тайну смерти и вечной жизни, иначе не постарел бы так стремительно за последние несколько лет».

Том помнил, что волосы и борода Дамблдора, который пришел забирать его в приют, в то время были каштанового цвета. За последние семь лет они стали практически белыми. Это тоже занимало Тома. Неужели такой сильный и могущественный волшебник не может справиться даже с собственной старостью? А может быть, он просто не настолько силен? Том в последнее время все чаще задавался вопросом; не преувеличивает ли он дарования Дамблдора.

Так или иначе, случайно найденная книжка все равно должна была оказаться презабавным чтением. Детские сказки, ну надо же… Обязательно надо будет показать ее остальным, чтобы посмеяться смог не только один Том.

Но для начала нужно было самому ознакомиться с предметом. Том открыл книгу. «Издание 1941 года», — гласила первая страница. Следующая страница отличалась от первой по цвету и даже была более плотной на ощупь, как будто ее добавили в книгу отдельно, уже после того, как напечатали. На ней были написаны слова введения от автора.

«Не найти в мире человека, который не любил бы сказки. — Том поморщился, словно слыша в своей в голове эти слова, произнесенные голосом профессора. — Все люди, независимо от того, волшебниками они родились или магглами, впитывают сказки с самого рождения. Сказки учат дружбе и любви, честности и смелости, искренности и верности. Я тоже, не буду скрывать, люблю сказки, причем моя любовь со временем становится только сильнее. Как еще можно рассказать историю, сделать ее доброй и поучительной одновременно? Это желание побудило меня попробовать себя и в области, настолько далекой от моей специальности — в написании сказок.

Однако все оказалось не так просто, как я думал вначале. Казалось бы, ничего сложного в этом нет, но мои сказки выходили не такими хорошими, добрыми и поучительными, как мне хотелось бы. Совсем не такими, какие я любил читать в детстве и все еще люблю читать сейчас. С огромным трудом написав всего пару историй, я понял, что это дело мне не под силу, и оставил его, испытав при этом неимоверное облегчение. Поэтому книга была напечатана всего в двух экземплярах. Один я оставил себе, а другой подарил библиотеке Хогвартса. Полагаю, среди всех ее книг найдется место и для этой безделицы, тем более, это явно не единственный труд в нашей библиотеке, не отягощенный глубоким смыслом. Но если кто-то из учеников Хогвартса найдет ее среди других книг на полках и кого-то она сможет привлечь — содержанием или моим именем на корешке, — то я буду не против, чтобы ее прочитали».

Тома тошнило от высокопарных речей Дамблдора даже тогда, когда они не звучали вслух, а просто были написаны. Иногда Том думал, что бывает аллергия на еду или на пыльцу растений, а у него аллергия на человека. От одного только упоминания Дамблдора свербило в носу и хотелось чихнуть, как можно быстрее свернуть с неприятной темы.

И все-таки он перевернул еще страницу.

«Первая сказка, как я самонадеянно предполагал вначале, была оригинальной. К счастью, когда я написал ее и дал почитать другу, он заметил, что сказка очень похожа на пересказ известного каждому магглу сюжета про красавицу и чудовище. Мне повезло, и я в очередной раз не прослыл невеждой, а ознакомившись с маггловской историей, я признаю, что маггловская история намного лучше моей хотя бы тем, что заканчивается хорошо. Вторая сказка нравится мне еще меньше, но и она имеет право на существование. Она рассказывает о юном волшебнике, который хотел стать самым добрым и честным человеком во всем мире, но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться — к счастью для мира и для него самого».

Том захлопнул книжку и резко зажмурился, а потом заморгал, как будто в глаза насыпали песка. На самом деле, конечно, это был не песок. Скорее, пыль, которую Дамблдор пускал всем в глаза, пытаясь спрятать свое высокомерие и выдавая его за скромность. У него хорошо получалось — на это велись все, кроме Тома.

Том несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, возвращая себе утраченное спокойствие, а затем снова открыл книгу. Он был просто обязан прочитать ее.

Первая сказка называлась «Свирепая мантикора». Том тихо хмыкнул и принялся читать.

 

«На одном сказочном острове жила большая и страшная мантикора. Она жила в самой глубокой и темной пещере среди скал. Скалы были окружены темным лесом, настолько густым, что сквозь сплетающиеся ветви и кусты было невозможно пробраться. Поэтому к пещере мантикоры вела только одна дорога.

Никто из местных жителей не знал, откуда на их мирном и добром острове появилось это чудовище. Существо словно подбросил им тайный недоброжелатель, а старая провидица иногда кричала посреди главной городской площади, что ужасная мантикора дана этому острову свыше за грехи всех его жителей. Правда, другая провидица помоложе, говорила, что эта старуха просто выжила из ума, да и кто может захотеть наказать таких хороших и добрых людей, которые и мысли плохой в голове никогда не держали?

В сущности, жители острова и вправду были людьми хорошими и добрыми. Поэтому когда они однажды увидели на улицах города детеныша мантикоры, то никому и в голову не пришло его убить. Пушистое тело львенка с мягкими лапами вызывало умиление, а голова ребенка на львиной шее была просто ангельской. Волосы были того самого светлого льняного цвета, каким бы хотела похвастать каждая красавица, а голубые глаза смотрели на подошедших к нему людей с восторгом. Конечно, у детеныша уже тогда был хвост скорпиона, но жало не было смертоносным, да он и жалить никого не хотел, а хвоста в начале их знакомства как будто даже стеснялся, пряча его между задними лапами. 

Словом, отказать этому чудесному существу не мог никто. Он приходил в город, когда хотел, и просил кусочки мяса, потому что был очень голодным. Сначала торговцы с радостью делились с ним, но потом мантикора стала расти, и мяса стало не хватать.

Однажды мантикора съела целую овцу и спокойно ушла в свой лес, а горожане поспешили созвать собрание всех жителей на главной площади, чтобы решить, как им быть дальше. Жители недолго совещались — они решили, что дикое животное должно жить в лесу и больше не приходить к людям. «Пусть идет к себе в лес и ловит таких же диких животных, как он сам. Мы не станем больше пускать его сюда».

Когда мантикора пришла в город на следующий день, ее стали прогонять, кидали в нее заклятия. Мантикора стала защищаться, и хвостом, который успел подрасти и налиться ядом скорпиона, ужалила нескольких горожан. Они тотчас умерли в муках, а мантикора утащила их тела в лес».

 

Про себя Том с удовольствием отметил, что с писательским талантом у Дамблдора явно было не очень. Утащить несколько мертвых тел не смогло бы даже очень сильное животное. Немного повеселев, Том продолжил читать.

 

«Жители острова надеялись, что мантикора больше не будет приходить к ним, но они ошиблись. Человеческое мясо оказалось для нее намного вкуснее пресного мяса овец или коров. Мантикора из любимого жителями существа превратилась в чудовище. Подобно кошмару, она пробиралась в город ночью, подстерегала одного из жителей и утаскивала в свое логово.

Так прошло много лет, и те, кто прикармливал детеныша мантикоры, успели умереть – кто от собственной старости, а кто от ядовитого жала чудовища. Остров, на котором раньше царили мир и спокойствие, недосчитался многих волшебников. На исхоженной львиными лапами тропе ставили ловушки и капканы, но мантикора была умной и никогда в них не попадалась. Однажды волшебники дошли до самой пещеры и попытались выгнать мантикору из ее убежища, но натолкнулись лишь на ее яростный отпор. После той вылазки в город вернулся только один человек.

Этим счастливцем был пожилой купец, который шел последним, замыкая процессию. Ему удалось спастись, накинув на себя плащ-невидимку — диковинку, привезенную с дальних островов. У купца была красавица-дочка, которая встретила его дома. Мало кто знал, что под прекрасной внешностью скрывалось храброе сердце. Узнав о том, что злобное существо чуть было не убило ее дорогого отца, она оказалась так сильно возмущена, что в этот же момент, схватив плащ-невидимку и свою волшебную палочку, выскочила из дома.

Если бы эта девушка училась в Хогвартсе, она наверняка попала бы на факультет Годрика Гриффиндора. В ней было столько решительности и отваги, чтобы в одиночку пойти и сражаться с мантикорой. Она не знала заклятий, которые помогли бы ей в этом нелегком деле, потому что шкура мантикоры отталкивает все заклинания. Но она была уверена, что справится.

Она шла по темной тропинке среди высоких деревьев всю ночь. Пока ее скрывала мантия-невидимка, ей не было страшно, но тропинка была узкой, а лес – густым, и к тому же, некоторые растения были наделены разумом. Мантия-невидимка зацепилась за одну из веток и порвалась, делая девушку заметной для всех лесных обитателей. На нее тотчас накинулись дикие звери, и храбрая девушка побежала вперед, не разбирая дороги. Ей повезло родиться быстроногой, и она смогла избежать встречи с острыми звериными зубами. Однако убегая от одной опасности, она тут же попала в другую.

Выбежав на поляну посреди леса, девушка увидела мантикору. Существо с телом льва и хвостом скорпиона грелось в лунных лучах.

— Подойди сюда, — сказала ей мантикора и поманила к себе ядовитым жалом на кончике хвоста. — Кто ты такая и зачем сама пришла ко мне?

Девушка и тут не растерялась. Она увидела, что чудовище не собирается нападать на нее прямо сейчас и что у него лицо прекрасного юноши. Она подумала, что сможет заговорить с ним.

— Я слышала, что раньше ты жил с людьми из города в мире и согласии, и как только я узнала об этом, захотела с тобой подружиться, — ответила она смело. — Я вижу, что у тебя лицо человека, и ты умеешь говорить, а это значит, ты тоже можешь стать хорошим.

— Хорошим? — существо рассмеялось. Казалось, это предположение его очень позабавило. — Ну что же, ты можешь попытаться быть мне другом, но только ты будешь жить здесь и разделишь со мной пещеру. Зайди внутрь, там ждет тебя угощение.

Мантикора отодвинулась, и девушка только сейчас заметила, что львиное тело прикрывало трещину в скале, которая и была входом в жилище. Девушка вошла и едва смогла сдержать крик ужаса — угощением, которое ей предложило чудовище, были люди из города, вместе с ее отцом отправившиеся в поход на мантикору.

О, если бы она была настолько могущественной ведьмой, чтобы пробить шкуру чудовища, от которой отскакивали все до единого проклятия! Но ее сил не хватало, и она решила схитрить.

— Пожалуй, я не голодна сегодня, — сказала она существу, остановившемуся позади нее. — Но я с удовольствием поговорила бы с тобой на свежем воздухе, в голубом свете луны. Как ты живешь здесь и что видишь? Ты живешь много лет, наверняка ты очень умен. 

 

Так и стала складываться их жизнь. Днем мантикора спала в своей пещере, спала вместе с ней и девушка, утомленная ночными разговорами. Девушка питалась ягодами и плодами, которые находила на деревьях в лесу, а мантикора все еще ела тех, кто приходил к ней, чтобы убить.

Девушка пыталась разгадать загадк, как убить чудовище, но у нее не получалось. Казалось, у мантикоры просто-напросто не было слабых мест.

Шло время, и девушка постепенно отвыкла от людей — в обществе мантикоры и в разговорах с ней дни проходили незаметно. Девушке все чаще казалось, что такое разумное существо все-таки может стать хорошим, достаточно только показать ему правильный путь. И к тому же девушке казалось, что и мантикора прониклась к ней дружескими чувствами. Или не просто дружескими.

Пожирая людей, мантикора пела так сладко, что сердце девушки невольно замирало — настолько прекрасной и чарующей была эта песня на незнакомом языке. И даже губы, испачканные кровью, со временем перестали казаться ей отвратительными. Поужинав, существо приходило к ней и опускало голову на колени, позволяя гладить себя по шее и перебирать волосы. Сытая мантикора тоже пела, но ее песня была более печальной и задумчивой. Девушке казалось, в эти моменты существо сожалеет о том, что оно принесло людям вред.

Все реже девушка думала о том, что не знает способа убить мантикору. Все чаще она думала о том, как обратить ее к свету.

Наступила еще одна ночь, и эта ночь была теплой и ясной. Мантикора снова положила голову на колени девушки, а та гладила кончиками пальцев красивое лицо.

— Почему ты сегодня не поешь песен? — спросила она.

— Потому что мои запасы мяса закончились, — ответило существо. — Я голоден и больше не могу петь.

Тогда девушка подумала, что этот момент будет подходящим для того, чтобы предложить чудовищу новую жизнь.

— Может быть, ты захочешь вернуться в город? Я уверена, тебе дадут столько свежего мяса, сколько ты захочешь.

Губы мантикоры сложились в улыбку.

— Мне и так дают столько свежего мяса, сколько я хочу.

— Но ты же убиваешь жителей! — воскликнула девушка.

— Но ведь я не виноват в том, что люди намного вкуснее, чем коровы и овцы, — возразила мантикора. — Попробуй и ты, может быть, тебе тоже понравится.

— Это отвратительно! — ужаснулась она.

— Но ведь ты сама предлагаешь мне точно такое же отвратительное, — ответила на это мантикора.

— Но мне страшно видеть, как ты убиваешь людей ради забавы.

— Я думал, что ты хочешь быть моим другом, — с укором произнесла мантикора и ужалила девушку. — Люди всегда обманывают, лучше всего их просто съесть. 

Так и закончилась сказка про свирепую мантикору и храбрую девушку. Жаль, что смелость, присущая гриффиндорцам, часто не защищает от собственной глупости».

 

Том хмыкнул и отвернулся от книги, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Удивительно, а раньше он и не думал, что окна в этой части библиотеки выходят как раз на башню, в которой расположен кабинет трансфигурации. Может быть, Дамблдор даже видел его здесь… Впрочем, это было совсем не важно — Том имел полное право находиться в библиотеке и читать книги. Это его занятие было одним из самых невинных, но Том уже настолько привык скрываться, что, казалось, Дамблдор и в этом сможет усмотреть что-нибудь, что может навести его на подозрения…

А, к черту! Том сердито отвернулся от окна и снова уставился в книжку. Первая сказка действительно была не очень удачной, но Тому все равно понравилась. Не потому что заинтересовала его чем-то, но потому что показала ему наглядно, что и Дамблдор, который хотел казаться всемогущим, тоже может ошибаться и чувствовать себя в чем-то неуверенным. А еще… мантикора была права – люди всегда обманывали и годились только для того, чтобы служить кому-то или стать пищей. Том был удивлен, что Дамблдор тоже это понимает.

Вторую сказку захотелось прочитать сильнее, чем первую.

 

«Давным-давно в одной далекой стране жил мальчик. Ему повезло дважды: он родился волшебником, и не простым, а очень могущественным. В детстве он мог расплакаться из-за любого пустяка, и тотчас же начинал накрапывать дождик, а когда он радовался, его дом освещало солнце, даже несмотря на то, что все небо в округе было затянуто тучами.

Впрочем, стоит сказать, что маленькому волшебнику повезло трижды: его родители были хорошими людьми и души в нем не чаяли. Поэтому солнце над их домом светило практически всегда, а когда волшебник стал чуть старше, оно почти не покидало весь город.

К счастью для всех, волшебник был очень способным и быстро научился сдерживать свою стихийную магию, а иначе все растения на полях погибли бы от засухи.

Время шло, мальчик становился старше и понемногу набирался ума. Добрые родители объяснили ему, как важно волшебнику, наделенному таким могуществом, правильно вести себя и никому не желать зла. Год проходил за годом, мальчик рос, учился магическим и чародейским премудростям и вот, наконец, стал взрослым. Пришло и его время покинуть дом, чтобы посмотреть мир и показать миру себя.

«Кто знает, — говорили ему все вокруг, — может, где-нибудь там, за морями, тебя ждет твоя судьба».

Молодой человек был уверен, что непременно ждет. Он оседлал пегаса, с которым подружился еще в детстве, и полетел по небу навстречу приключениям, навстречу своей судьбе.

Он пролетал над целыми странами, большими городами и маленькими поселениями, но не хотел спускаться вниз. Казалось, все эти города и страны сверху выглядят мирными и спокойными, а волшебник хотел найти то место, которому потребуется его помощь.

Наконец он нашел то, что искал: далеко внизу, под копытами пегаса, волшебник увидел огонь и дым. Он тут же направился вниз, и, приблизившись к земле, разглядел горящий дом. Несколько взмахов палочки заставили огонь затихнуть и исчезнуть, словно рассерженную змею, которая успокаивается и уползает под звуки дудочки факира.

Семья, которая жила в этом доме, благодарила волшебника от всего сердца. Все вместе за несколько дней они восстановили дом, и глава семьи попросил спасителя остановиться у них отдохнуть. Но теперь душа гостя была неспокойна.

— Кто же это был? Те, кто поджег ваш дом, откуда пришли эти жестокие люди? Я тотчас же оседлаю верного пегаса и полечу к ним, чтобы наказать их за все злодеяния.

Семейство охотно, в несколько голосов, перебивая друг друга, рассказало молодому волшебнику историю.

Издавна два соседних государства сражались друг с другом из-за ничтожного клочка земли. Этот клочок никому не был бы нужен, но вот беда, только на нем и можно было добыть редчайший серебряный свинец — чудесный металл белого цвета, из которого можно было сделать все, что угодно: от оружия и до мельчайшей булавки. Легкий и прочный, гибкий и жесткий одновременно, серебряный свинец был редчайшим материалом. Разумеется, оба государства хотели им владеть. Из-за него войны на границе не прекращались уже несколько десятков лет, а этому дому и семейству волшебников, живущему в нём, не повезло находиться неподалеку от той земли.

— У нас часто останавливаются чародеи нашей страны, спешащие на битву, и поэтому мы часто страдаем от тех, кто хочет нам отомстить, — закончил свой печальный рассказ глава семейства.

— Но кто же виноват в этой войне? — молодой волшебник хотел добраться до сути. — Кому на самом деле должно принадлежать драгоценное месторождение?

— Конечно же нам! — уверили его всем хором. — Испокон веков эти земли принадлежали нашему королевству, но жадные соседи не могли простить нам такого богатства!

Приезжий волшебник был еще молод и очень наивен, потому принял их рассказ за чистую монету. Перед его отъездом, обменявшись тысячей любезностей с хозяевами дома, они показали ему путь к границе и соседнему королевству-обидчику, но каково же было удивление волшебника, когда по другую сторону он услышал точно ту же самую историю, только теперь участок земли принадлежал этим людям.

Тогда волшебник понял, что от обычных людей правды не добиться, и решил наведаться на прием к королям обеих стран. Но и короли не смогли дать ясного ответа на его вопрос: кому же принадлежит драгоценное месторождение? Короли показывали ему древние свитки, на которых было написано, что земли принадлежат им и только им. Конечно же, никто не соглашался на перемирие и даже на переговоры, потому что жажда владеть сокровищем была слишком велика.

Пока волшебник изо всех сил пытался наладить дело мирным путем, короли обеих стран, взволнованные неожиданным интересом со стороны, стали спешно собирать войска и отстаивать свои священные права до последнего. Разразилась страшная битва, какой оба государства еще не видели и в которой полегли все чародеи. Но никто так и не смог одержать победу над врагом. Так драгоценный рудник снова оказался ничьим.

Волшебник был добрым, и его до глубины души поразил вид тысяч и тысяч умерших. Тогда он поклялся себе, что больше не допустит такого ужаса, и решил дело по-своему. Если нельзя рассудить по справедливости, кому должно принадлежать сокровище, то нужно объединить оба государства и сделать из них одно. Оба короля все равно не нравились волшебнику — он считал их напыщенными и глупыми людьми, которые ради своей жадности и жажды наживы отправили множество людей на верную смерть.

Волшебник пленил обоих королей и их свиту, а сам встал на их место во главе и издал указ о том, что вместо двух государств теперь должно быть одно-единственное, в котором обычным мирным людям больше не придется воевать и терпеть лишения.

Он думал, что будет хорошим королем, самым добрым, честным и справедливым. Кто, как не он, будет заботиться о людях, принесет им мир, а его большой объединенной стране процветание?

Поначалу его подданные не были рады новому королю, но после войны их оставалось так мало и люди были так слабы, что никто не посмел поднять восстание. Однако никому из местных жителей не пришелся по душе новый король, который силой заставил их породниться с ненавистными соседями.

Сколько бы ни старался молодой волшебник наладить мир в стране, у него не получалось. Тогда он нашел себе советников, но каждый из них твердил свое и не слушал другого. Со временем подданные нового короля начали вступать в схватки с теми, кто был их давними врагами. И тогда новый король понял, как сложно добиться правды хорошими и честными способами.

Он сделал то, что мог: отпустил из темницы двух прошлых королей и засыпал месторождение серебряного свинца навсегда, чтобы ни один человек больше не погиб из-за этих несчастных сокровищ. Никакие драгоценности не были дороже человеческой жизни. После совершенных дел волшебник оседлал верного пегаса и полетел в другую страну, еще дальше, за леса и моря, туда, где его еще не знали.

Больше волшебник не хотел управлять странами и людьми, ведь его честность и справедливость не нравились людям. Он успокоился и перестал думать о том, как помочь всем людям на свете, эта задача оказалась не под силу даже самому сильному чародею в мире. Вместо этого он решил помочь самому себе, и тут случилось чудо. Он встретил другого волшебника, с которым они жили долго и счастливо, а о всеобщей справедливости больше не вспоминал».

 

Том зажмурился и несколько раз моргнул, но последний абзац никуда не делся. Том перечитал его два раза. Последние два предложения — раз пять, не меньше. И в конце концов поверил, что это действительно написано в книге, а не является плодом его воображения.

Дамблдор что, серьезно решил оставить эту книжку со сказками для всеобщего прочтения посреди библиотеки Хогвартса? Да он просто ненормальный! Конечно, Том знал или по крайней мере точно мог сказать, что догадывается, почему Дамблдор до сих пор не обзавелся женой и детьми, но чтобы он так нагло, в открытую написал об этом в книге… Том был поражен, а вместе с тем его мозг отчаянно пытался понять, как именно он сможет использовать эту информацию, чтобы сильнее всего подставить кажущегося неуязвимым профессора.

Ему нужно было отдышаться и прийти в себя. Не стоило решать такие вопросы на скорую руку, лучшим выходом сейчас было успокоиться и взвешенно обдумать ситуацию. А пока… Можно было дочитать книгу до конца — Тому оставалась еще пара непрочитанных страниц.

 

«По правде говоря, эта книга — не просто книжка со сказками. На самом деле, я написал намного больше сказок, чем две, — пятьдесят или около того. Боюсь, моя любовь к историям разной степени поучительности не доведет меня до добра. Так или иначе, книга чувствует того, кто берется ее читать, и выдает именно те две сказки, которые понравились бы читающему больше всего. Эти чары я изобрел сам, и надеюсь, прочитанные сказки нашли отклик и в вашем сердце.

Если же нет - значит, мое изобретение недостаточно хорошо. В таком случае, мой вам добрый дружеский совет — прочитайте лучше еще раз всем знакомые и всеми любимые «Сказки барда Бидля». В них куда больше смысла, чем в моих историях».

 

Том понял, что ненавидит Дамблдора. И что вряд ли еще кому-то в мире, кроме него, есть дело до чертовых сказок о сексуальных предпочтениях профессора трансфигурации Хогвартса, а значит, его очередную идею, как уничтожить Дамблдора и его репутацию, можно было выкинуть из головы. Том стиснул зубы и едва удержался от того, чтобы швырнуть идиотскую книгу в самый дальний угол и забыть там.

В следующий момент ему голову пришла еще одна мысль, и Том почувствовал, как внутренности обдает холодком ужаса. Что, если книга была зачарована в обе стороны? И владелец второго экземпляра мог узнать, какие из сказок сейчас читают? Наложить такое заклинание на две одинаковые книги было проще простого.

Том заставил себя закрыть книгу, поднять голову и посмотреть в сторону окна кабинета трансфигурации. Если Дамблдор сейчас видит его, то все пропало.

Но окна напротив были пусты. Том выдохнул с огромным облегчением и, схватив книгу, побежал по лестнице вниз. Ему нужно было непременно показать слизеринцам, что он нашел, и сделать это как можно быстрее, чтобы запутать следы.

Что же касается остальных слизеринцев, то этот вечер стал для них особенно веселым, для каждого – по-своему.


End file.
